Note to self: Ao No Fanfic
by KeeperOfTheMind
Summary: OCxAmaimon Belial desperately needed to become a strong exorcist, she just had to kill that filthy demon. rated M for future chapters, strong language, sexual scenes, violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist or its characters. Only Belial and her story are my own.

CHAPTER ICHI

She awoke in a panic! _That dream again?_ She thought to herself. _How many times does it make now? Honestly, I'm really getting sick of this. Once I kill 'him' it will all stop…_and with that the girl rolled over onto her side and 'tried' to fall back asleep.

It was now 6 o-clock Monday morning. She never really slept all that much, never needed it. The girl was a very routine person, well she tried to be anyways but, your life isn't always perfect and normal when you can see demons. She could always see them, for as long as her memories stood. The girl heard a light tapping on her window while brushing her teeth, but it was ignored. The tapping proceeded, getting more and more annoying. She hated annoying things, almost as much as she hated getting irritated so damn easily. But never really trying to change herself, the girl stayed the same. _This is how I was born, this is who I am, why should I change that? _

*sigh* "alright, alright! What do you want?" the girl spoke casually opening the window. There stood two impish looking demons.

"Won't you come and play with us?" they asked with pleading eyes.

"Not today, I'm busy…besides, have we ever 'really' played together?" her face was un-amused. Yes, she could talk with demons too. She closed the window, sighed, and went on with her morning rituals. Remembering her planned mission for the day, she hurried and set off.

"True Cross Academy…where is it? I know it shouldn't be that hard to find the damn things huge." Looking around it was hard not to notice the people staring at her. _Alright, thinking out loud in an unknown area = bad idea, make a mental note. _

Finally, the girl made it to True Cross Academy. She was really smart and highly qualified in the exorcist field already but, being self-trained, wasn't recognized as an exorcist. Not really wanting to go to school but wanting the badge proving herself as an exorcist she decided to enroll. It didn't even really matter to her what rank she would be just so long as she had that badge. The girl figured it would be easy to wiz right through her classes and become a real exorcist in no time because she was skilled already. Unfortunately…being a middle school dropout and not having any money, at all, deemed slightly problematic. She was dirt poor. Her only option was to convince-force-the headmaster to let her in.

Without even knocking the headmaster, Johann Faust's door was opened. Slightly surprised but more annoyed, though he tried to hide that part, he sat quietly at his desk eating Ramen.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Mr. Faust, I would like to go to school here…please let me attend the Cram School!"

The girl really didn't have any manners...smart as she may be, she was a moron…

"You're not a student already, then how did you get in here? More importantly, why should I allow you to attend my school?"

"Because, I need a badge, I _need_ to become a real exorcist!"

"…oh!" he chuckled a little. "And why is it that you _need_ to be an exorcist?" his gaze darkened a bit.

"uhm…well…" _SHIT! I never thought about making an answer to that, why does he have to ask so many questions? _ Getting quite frazzled her reply was "it's….personal…" _I'm such a dipshit! DX he's never going to let you in if you don't answer his questions you nimrod! _She already knew just by looking at him that he was a demon, which made her a little uneasy, but it kept her on edge. She worked better under a little pressure.

"Well, lets say if I _do _let you in, how will you fair?" his gaze amused, burning into her flesh.

_He's creepy…_another mental note added to her mental list of notes.

"what do you mean?"

"How will you pay for it?"

-Silence-

"Do you have the GPA to enter?"

-Silence again-

"So you don't have money, you aren't smart, _and _you're secretive. Now why would I…" he was cut short by a gun being pointed at his head from across the room.

"Mr. Faust!" her voice more stern "Please, I'll work to pay off the debt, and I'm NOT stupid, I just never continued for…personal reasons."

He was obviously annoyed now. "You ask someone please while at the same time pointing a gun at their face, how does that seem right?" and with that he ran to her grabbing the arm which held the gun and raising it.

_He's so fast!...how the…_

"Let me GO!" the frustration splattered across her face.

"And for a second there I thought you were actually going to…" he was cut off again by dodging a bullet that barely missed his face. A simple drop of blood rolled down.

_Where the hell did she pull that second gun from? I didn't even notice…_

"I _**was**_ going to shoot you! I'm sorry but I will do _whatever _it takes!"

"And you think shooting the headmaster is the way to get in? Silly girl, you don't have any idea who you're screwing with." Now he was angry, yet all the more interested in this human girl who wasn't afraid to mess with demons. He wiped the already dried blood off his face. "Alright miss human, who are your parents? If I'm going to let you into my school I'll need their permission."

"My parents…they died a lon. WAIT! Are you saying you're letting me in?"

"Perhaps, you entertain me, so I would like to see more of what you can do, as long as it doesn't involve me getting shot that is…"

"Ehh…s-sorry, sometimes I don't think before I act." She blushed a little from embarrassment while scratching the back of her head.

"So you're parents are dead eh?" something about her seemed familiar now, but what was it? "Then who is your guardian?"

"Don't have one; I've been on my own since I was 14 after I got kicked out of my 12th foster family."

"…"

"IT'S…IT'S Not like I was a bad kid or anything! I just, wasn't…I don't know." A gloom cloud formed around the girl, she was depressing herself at her loss of words.

"So no money, no brain, too many secrets; _**and**_ no family…well then I guess I'll have to be your new guardian! I nominate myself" he boasted holding his hand to his chest.

_There's something almost…gay about him…isn't there….no…what a weirdo B|and those clothes…what's up with them…I need to stop thinking…him as my guardian…I already don't like him. But if that will make him enroll me then whatever, I'll sign my death sentence. Anyways, I'll be 18 in a year so I could just leave him if he gets too annoying. I'll most likely be an exorcist by then anyways…ehhhhhhh…._

Thinking was too much of a bother.

"Well, what should I call you then miss…?"

"Be…Bella..hehhehhhhh." a poker face…she lacked. Her natural self was too outspoken all the time to lie.

He knew "Bella" was obviously lying and terrible at it too. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him her real name.

"Alright…_Bella…"_ putting more emphasis in saying her name. "You'll have to fill out an application, and I would like to know more about you. But other than that, welcome to the academy."

_I did it! I actually got him to let me enroll! My dream is a step closer!_

Bella ran out the door sporadically. Just then Headmaster Faust remembered something the girl had told him when she first got there.

"Because, I need a badge, I _need_ to become a 'real' exorcist!"

Real

_A 'real' exorcist…what did she mean by that?_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN AO NO EXORCIST IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM! ONLY THE CHARACTER BELIAL THUS FAR AND HER STORY ARE MY OWN! THANK YOU!

CHAPTER NI

It was Bella's first day of school; also it was during the middle of first tri so she knew she would get strange looks. She wasn't good at interacting with people, what with always being alone and all. Bella was nervous; she hated that feeling because the _normal_ her was very composed and un-amused by most things. She just stood outside the door staring at the doorknob like it was her worst enemy in the world. Hands shaking a small bit, she reached out to open the door but was startled by a voice.

"Can I help you?" a tall boy wearing glasses asked her.

"Uhm!" she was blushing, not from his looks but simply because she didn't know what to do. Bella mentally punched the retarded look from her face and regained her 'oh I'm cool and nothing amuses me' look back. "No, I'm fine thanks; I don't need help from the likes of you." Expressed in a rather bitchy tone. She really hated that about herself._ CRAP! I'm never going to make any friends….what am I saying, I totally don't need friends. Ugh, such a drag. I want to go home. _Bella walked through the door and took a seat in the front quietly; ignoring all the stares she was getting and avoiding making eye-contact. Yukio walked in after her and went to the front of the classroom-for those of you who don't know, he's the teacher AND a student.

"Alright class, take your seats."

Bella's face hit the table. _Dammit, I insulted the teacher on the first day of class. I'm a failure as a human! _She was mentally pouting again.

About an hour into class Yukio got a call and had to leave. He told the class to study something whilst he was away, but we all know that wouldn't happen. Bella could feel everyone's eyes piercing through her skin, a truly nasty feeling. Her outside composure was kept but inside she felt ill. They were probably curious as to her choice of dress or the fact she didn't look Japanese at all. She had Crisp green eyes and really long black hair with a dark to light green gradient on two pieces. They'll most likely think she dyed it that way but it was natural. And Bella was tall for a girl; about 5'9". She was pretty and had a nice body but never really got hit on by many guys due to her rude and shit-poor attitude. Bella wasn't the nicest of people. If a guy did something to her she didn't like she wouldn't hesitate to punch them in the balls-it has happened; and she is pretty strong. Back when she actually went to school, before dropping out halfway through sixth grade, she took on many guys in an arm-wrestling competition and only lost once.

Shima made a comment to Bon about her boobs quite loudly. Bella wasn't sure he didn't do it on purpose for her to hear or if he was really that stupid. She glared at him.

"Shima! Have you no shame?" Bon said with a small blush on his face. He really didn't understand how his friend could say such things with ease.

"What? You know I can't deny my pretty ladies the glory they deserve!"

"Honestly, you're going to get yourself hurt one of these days…" Bon sighed and proceeded to try and ignore Shima's useless rambling.

The first person Bella really took a notice to _was_ the pinkish haired boy, the one they called Shima. Bella knew from the start she didn't like him, or rather, almost hated him. It was 'almost' because she says she can never really hate but one person; _him, _the one who murdered her family when she was only four, the one who haunted her nightmare about every night. It was so long ago that she barely remembers what he looked like, rather, she didn't remember; he was but a mere shadow figure imbedding his placid smile in her dreams. Oh how Bella hated him, horrible demon.

It was already lunchtime and Yukio had not returned. _Must've been some mission…I hope he's alright. UGH there I go, worrying about people again. _She annoyed herself but continued on to the cafeteria.

_AW CRAP! I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY! _A horrible feat and a pitiful way to die, starving to death…

"I might as well go back to Johan's office…nothing I can do here." _I'm thinking out loud again…damn._

She walked into the headmaster's office without knocking; Bella had a real problem with that.

"Oh? What brings you here Bella, shouldn't you be in class? He said monotonously.

"Well Johan, it's lunch time now. So I came here…"

"Because you don't have any money?" a sly smile stretched across his face. _The sadist…_

"Yes and no…"

"Well, if you want me to give you money all you have to do is ask." _God he really was creepy in a not creepy way…if that makes sense. _

"No, I would rather you help me get a job. I recently got fired from my last job and it's too long of a walk now anyways."

"Fired, why's that?" he seemed amused.

"I…broke a table and scared customers because…I could see demons, and they thought I was talking to myself." Realizing that sounded really lame she tried to hide her face beneath her bangs.

"Well, if that's the case I could probably set you up with something but what are you going to do about food until you get paid? Hmmm?"

With a very emotionless face and tone Bella replied "Starve."

"Starve? Oh no, I can't let my little Bella starve now can I? What kind of guardian would I be if I did that?" his flamboyant, happy tone irked her. "Oh and one more thing…call me Mephisto. Johan is only the name I use out _there_."

"M-Mephisto!" Bella recognized the name in all the demonology books she's read countless times. She brushed her surprise to the side. _There's no way he could be 'the' Mephistopheles…right?_ "Ok, so Johan is a fake name then?"

"Yes, a fake name." he grinned almost evilly. _Creepy…..wait…does he suspect I lied to him about my name D: aw crap! _"I wonder just how many people use 'fake' names. Interesting to think about, don't you agree…Bella?" _crap….he does know…I really suck at lying note to self: get better!_

"ALRIGHT FINE! I LIED ABOUT MY NAME!" Mephisto thought her blushing flustered face was almost cute…almost. "Happy now?" :1

"Yes :3 now please, refrain from lying to me in the future."

"Hai, Hai." (Yes, yes, in Japanese)

"Alright, so let's play a game then Bella, sound fun?"

"Not really but do I have a choice?"

"Touché."

"Ok then, I'm going to ask you questions and each time you give me a truthful answer to _my_ liking, I will give you 2,000 yen. Sound good? I mean really, you can't starve."

"Fine whatever!"

"First, what's your real name?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?" she waited for his answer, he nodded in agreement. "Belial Asmodia."

These stupid question games went on for about 10 minutes until he asked a more personal one.

"What happened to your parents?"

Silence

"Well, then why is it you _need_ to become an exorcist?"

"I" a short pause "I already have 18,000 yen, I don't want to answer any more questions."

"Awwww, common Bella," now that he knew her real name she got annoyed when he called her Bella. Belial really didn't like that name, why couldn't she think of something better on the spot? The next few seconds consisted of Belial complaining to her subconscious. "Just answer my question!" his voice sounded playful and fun but his gaze said otherwise. Belial had no choice but to answer, after all he was a demon and she already knew he was powerful enough to beat her. Not wanting to take that chance she decided to answer.

She let out a sigh. "I…I want to be an exorcist so I don't get weird looks for carrying a gun and…and I want to defeat a demon, the one who murdered my parents. Good enough answer?"

Mephisto's smile warped his face. He was such a creepy man.

"Well Bella…I hate to tell you this but…" she couldn't believe it, he was going to tell her that it wasn't good enough. _You can't be serious!_ "…you're late for your next class." Mephisto grinned uncontrollably.

"EH! DAMMIT! MEPHISTO YOU TWAT! YOU MADE ME LATE!" she blurted whist running out the door.

_Twat? …did she really just call me a twat? What an interesting girl._ Mephisto peered out his office window at his beloved city. "Just who was that demon I wonder?" he thought aloud letting an eerie grin travel across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER SAN

Belial walked quietly down the hall, still not being used to so many people around her, and she still hadn't made any friends. Telling herself she didn't need friends and that she was better off alone seemed to help, if only a little.

"Oi, Bella-Chan! Heyyy~~" it was Rin. He was waving her down.

Belial gave a small wave in return and tried to smile, but it ended up more like a crooked twitch on her mouth.

"Hey, what's up? I figured we could walk to class together."

"O…oh."

He tilted his head slightly. "Is there something wrong?"

"No."

"Hmm…you don't talk much do you bella-chan?" Rins giddy output and face full of smiles gave her a headache.

_Is he always like that, smiling and happy like the world is perfect? Why is he even talking to me? Actually…it feels kind of…nice. _Belial let a small smile form in her lips, just small enough for her to feel but no one to notice.

"I'm…just not good around people…"

"No? Wow, I figured you'd be really popular with people, that's surprising."

_Was he serious? I don't talk to anyone and I'm usually mean! How would that make me popular? I don't understand people. _

"No I…I don't really have any friends…" Belial looked down towards the floor. Making eye contact was something she hated, especially when talking about gloomy things.

Rin slung his arm around Belial's shoulders. "Well, then I will be your first friend!" Rin smiled that wide cheesy smile he always had.

Blushing slightly, Belial gave a nod. She didn't exactly know what to say.

_Friends? Me and him? Did I really make my first friend here? I'm not exactly sure how to be a good friend, but you know what, I'm going to try and make the best of this. Although, he is kind of an idiot. _

She smiled and they walked to class, Rin talking non-stop about food and other things while she simply listened.

Rin decided to sit by Belial in class today; he wanted to get to know her better. But hey, if sitting by her, even if not to pay attention, got him to stay awake during class; why question it? Shiemi wondered why Rin wasn't sitting by her and everyone else questioned why he sat by Belial. Class wasn't scheduled to start for another 13 minutes so Shima waltzed over to them to interrogate.

"Hey Rin, why'd you decide to sit by the new hottie?"

Rin smiled and pointed at himself. "Were friends."

"When did this happen?"

"This morning, Bella's really cool, don'tcha think?"

Belial sat quietly, eyebrow twitching; she really didn't like Shima.

"Hai, hai! Bella-Chan is really cool." The smug look on Shima's face pissed her off. "Alright then Bella-Chan, let's see what I can find out about you!"

"Go away Dickshit!" Belial was skilled in the rude yet awkward insult department.

"…that's rude, when's your birthday?"

_Is he serious?..._ "December 21st."

"I see, yes yes, and your blood type?"

"…O type…Why are you asking this?" Belial was gradually getting more and more annoyed, although seemed to be interested enough to hear what Shima would say.

"It is all clear to me now!" Shima blurted. After mentioning some things about elements and planets he continued to speak. "Bella, a strong girl with a dark past who's on a mission. She seems to be mean and cold but really wants to be loved and accepted by others. She has an OOPH!" Belial punched him in the stomach.

Veins literally popping on her forehead snapped, "That's enough out of your fucking mouth Shima!"

The room was silent.

Shima spoke again. "You upset because I got it spot on?" _I can't believe it, even hitting him wasn't enough! I don't understand people OTL. _

Shima decided to walk away now before she had a chance, or a reason, to punch him again.

"Wait!...h-how did you know all of that…" Belial gazed to the side; she didn't want to look him in the face.

"Oh? That's simple, I'm a fortune teller." Shima said while smiling with his eyes closed looking all smug.

"…You fucking serious!" Obviously not pleased with his answer.

"Yes yes, I'm serious; I have it all in my head."

"…forget it, I don't care anymore." And with that Belial walked out of the classroom. She'd had enough excitement for one day.

"Afternoon Bella, where you headed?" Yukio questioned.

"Oh…I'm going back to my dorm."

"Something wrong? Why are you skipping class?"

"Why are _you_ late for class? You are the teacher after all."

"Yes you're right, I apologize. I had to run an errand that took longer than I expected. But really, why are you leaving?"

"…"

"Bella?"

She let a small sigh escape her lips. "I…I don't know. I'm just not good with people I guess…"

"The only way to get better at interacting with people is to spend time with them you know?"

"...I know…" _ugh, I hate myself so much! Why can't I just be normal? I never used to even care that I didn't have any friends. Why am I being so bothered by it now? _Just then she remembered Rin. _"Well, then I will be your first friend!" _

"Why not come back in and sit down, I'm sure you could make friends Bella." Yukio smiled warmly, trying to assure her that it was fine to go back to class.

Just then Belial collapsed to the floor, warm tears streaming down her face. _What is this? Why am I crying? I don't understand! I never let people see me cry, I just can't take this anymore. I don't know what I'm doing! _

"Bella!" Yukio knelt down to see if she was alright and placed his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I…I don't know, I just felt like I needed to cry and my knees went weak. Please just go teach the class and leave me here, I…I don't want anyone to see me like this!" Belial tried to hide her face and silence her tears.

"How about you go back to your room, I'll bring you your homework later; would that be fine?"

"You would do that?" Belial replied weakly, face buried in her knees pulled tightly to her chest.

"Of course I would, well…actually I'll have to give your work to the headmaster since I can't go into the girl's dorm, but you can pick up the work from him alright?" Yukio patted her on the head which was a bit awkward since she was a year older than him, but it made her feel a little better all the same. Belial's never really had anyone try to comfort her like that except her parent, but that was a long time ago; even being with all her foster families, none of the really felt like a family.

"Ok." Belial's voice was so soft Yukio almost couldn't hear her.

Belial walked to Mephisto's office in silence. Most of the students were in class at this time so she didn't have to worry about anyone noticing the redness in her face; or the fact that she was crying. Trying to regain control over her emotions before talking to Mephisto she took a detour. _A nice walk outside would be nice_ Belial thought. _I haven't taken the time to look at the nice scenery here yet either, and the weather is nice today. _The wind blew gently and Belial leaned into it. She always loved the feeling of a nice warm breeze rushing through her hair and tickling her skin. It gave her a sense of tranquility.

Mephisto was talking to someone in his office when he noticed Belial walking around from out his window.

"Oh? Speak of the devil, there she is now? My little Bella-chan." A malevolent grin summiting from the corners of his mouth.

Mephisto's guest peered out the window at the girl. "So she's the one whose parents I killed?"

Mephisto chuckled. Things were just starting to get interesting, and oh how he loved it. He was excited, and more eager than ever to find out just exactly how much Belial was hiding.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER SHI

Belial finished her walk and headed to Mephisto's office, forgetting to knock per-normal.

"Hey…" she said her tone un-wanting of a reply.

"How nice of you to give me a visit Bella-Chan! But why did you skip class today?"

"Alright cut the "Bella" crap Mephisto! You know my name's Belial so use it!" Belial was in no mood for his games, although I can't say she ever is.

"Fine." He said crossing his fingers and resting his chin on the arch made by his hands. "Answer my question Belial." Mephisto's tone was dark; she had no choice but to give a reply.

"I guess you could say I don't get along with my class mates, one pissed me off and I didn't want to stay. I didn't want to risk getting into a fight…"

"I see, well you're going to have to get used to them, exorcists need to be able to work in teams after all. But I'm sure you know this I presume, what with all your prior knowledge and genius mind!" Mephisto threw his hands into the air, his body language and tone mocking her.

"…that's not funny. I am smart! You're such a jerk!" she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well! Enough of this talk. I have something for you!" he smiled.

"F…for me? What is it?" she was curious, but an even greater part of her really didn't want to know.

"Your school uniform!" he said holding up the clothing.

"…No way! I'm not wearing that! I refuse!"  
"you can't really think I'll let you attend my school and not wear the uniform can you? Here take it."

"Nu uh! You wear it you pink wearing faggot! I'm sure it would look splendid on you!"

"Belial, honestly, stop with the name calling. It's no wonder you never made any friends."

"…"

"…?" Mephisto raised an eyebrow.

Silence

"…I'm sorry…" Belial couldn't bring herself to look at him. "But please…don't make me wear that…thing."

"…fine." Mephisto let out a sigh. "You're quite a handful aren't you? And I had to get this uniform custom made to fit your body proportions."

"HUH? When did you take my measurements?"

He grinned evilly. "You know, you really shouldn't sleep like a dead body." He chuckled and walked out the door.

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME? What a creeper! D: Note to self: get a better lock. _

Mephisto peeked his head back in, Belial was still standing there frazzled. "Oh and Bella-Chan, the weather is supposed to be bad today so don't go outside and watch you back." He winked and walked away almost as quickly as he peeked in.

"Ah…he must've noticed me outside earlier. Oh well, Guess my plans of taking another walk are cut out." _Wait…'watch your back' what did he mean by that? _Belial got a little nervous and a small chill ran over her leaving tiny Goosebumps on her skin. Feeling a slight troubled about Mephisto's words she left his office. She decided to go back and attend the rest of her classes for the day; brushing off the uneasy feeling in the process. _He was just a creeper; he probably didn't even mean anything by it._

Belial was running down the hall trying to make it to her next class on time when something pulled her to the side and covered her mouth with a rag; the persons other hand blocking her eyes. In the last seconds of consciousness Belial concluded that this person was a male, around 6 foot or taller, and ungodly strong; since she elbowed him in the ribs and he barely flinched. Then everything went dark.

When she awoke it was dark. She was scared and alone. Getting up, Belial found herself outside under a large tree. It was raining pretty hard and her guns were missing. _Ah so Mephisto was right, the weather is bad. _She sighed. _It was most likely him who drugged me and put me here. After all he was the one who told me to watch myself. How unfortunate. _"Well, I can't sit here all night. I guess I'll walk back to the campus." _Wait a minute…where am I? I don't even know! _A minor streak of panic washed over her. She reached into her pocket to see if they left her phone, no luck; but there was _something. _She pulled the object out; it was a piece of paper. "A magic circle…why would they leave this? Ah, I bet they want to know if I can summon demons." _Which means they're most likely watching me from somewhere. Tch, what a pain. _Belial glanced around to see if she noticed anyone; but the rain was too heavy to see. _Figures, they wouldn't be too stupid as to stay in plain sight anyways. I swear to Kami if Mephisto's messing with me I really WILL shoot him! _She looked at the small paper again. _I've never actually tried to summon anything before…_

Without hesitation she bit her finger and dripped the blood onto the paper, forgetting that she was supposed to say something.

"Ah SHIT! I'm supposed to say something'…Oh great demon head my call and show yourself to me, oh mighty one with your awesomeness. I beg of thee!" She burst into laughter never expecting anything to happen anyways; although, to her surprise, a huge surge of golden light lit up the dawn. She quickly closed her eyes as not to be blinded. When she opened them an enormous black raven was standing before her. It was rather ugly and looked as if it's been dead for a while. The bird had scars all over its body and there were parts where the bones were even showing. But the most enticing part was the demons eyes; large, crisp yellow. They appeared like they were glowing, lighting up the darkness.

"H-hello…" Belial was still in a haze of confusion and astonishment. Horrid as it was, to her, the demon was one of the most beautiful, tantalizing creatures she'd ever laid eyes on.

"Hello." The demon spoke with a deep, alluring voice. "I have been waiting for you master."

"Waiting? I don't understand!"  
"You are the only one to summon me and I would only work for you master, but you do not need me right now so I must go."

"Wait! What do I call you?"

"My name is MalphaSonneillon."

Belial smiled thankfully and waved at her new _friend. Bye Lion. _

"Alright, time to go back to… AW NO! I still don't know where I am and it's STILL raining! What do you mean I don't need you? I could have flown. Lion come back!" her pleading was for naught because her demon was ignoring her. Malphas' didn't believe she was ready.

The slight sound of a stick break caught Belial's ears and she jolted towards the sudden noise. A small group of hobgoblins were coming straight for her. Remembering she didn't have her guns Belial grew fearful of what might happen. She was strong enough to take on humans but a demon? And not to mention her familiar was unresponsive. _Great! Leave it to me to get an amazing demon calling me master and have him completely ignore me when I'm in trouble. This is karma isn't it? _Belial twisted her body and brought her leg into an impact with the demon. Ignoring the growing pain, she pushed forwards launching the demon back. Now Belial was grateful for learning martial arts, though she wouldn't last very long fighting hand-to-hand combat with this endless array of demons. More and more different types of demons were coming after her. _MY KNIFE! _Belial reached into her boot and sure enough, her small blade was still there. Pulling it out fast she started slashing and blocking away at the demons. _There are too many of them, if I don't get out of here I won't last. I'm killing them but there are just too many, my stamina won't hold out forever. _She turned around and ran, as fast as she could as far as she could make it. The demons were on her trail but the girl was a fast runner. She was afraid, heart beating hard leaving a stinging in her chest; the cold, heavy rain thrashing her. But she pulsed on, zig-zagging through trees. The rain only seemed to pour harder but she noticed the demons weren't chasing her anymore. Leaning against a tree and gasping to catch her breath Belial clutched her chest. Her whole body ached and her lungs were blazing; the bitter wind leaving a sting on her wounds. _Ah crap, I'm going to get hypothermia. I need to get out of here. _After catching her breath Belial got up to walk, anywhere, she just needed to find some type of shelter. Sadly, she was too weak to go on. Every muscle in her body ached and her legs felt like Jell-O. That was it, she couldn't walk anymore, Belial was too tired to continue and was about to collapse. As her body gave out from under her she fell into something, it was warm and quite comforting, but Belial didn't have the energy to look up. Feeling something lift her from the ground and hold her she knew it was a person and in all probability male, but not having the vigor to even think, she let herself fall into an unfathomable slumber. The man carried her but to where was he taking her? And who exactly was he?


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER GO

Belial slept in until three in the afternoon, after all she was exhausted. She muttered a little in her sleep and moved a bit before actually waking up. The man had been watching her all night. When the girl moved he inched closer and closer, then leaned over her and stared at her sleeping face. He wasn't used to humans or sleeping; I mean he slept but he's never saw anybody else do it. It seemed sort of…pleasant; however, he didn't understand why she had slept for so long. _Why won't she just wake up already _he thought? At that moment Belial opened her eyes, just enough to see a face staring at her, and way to close for comfort. What was her natural reaction? She flung out her hand and hit the man right across the face sending him flying backwards. _Damn! She hits really hard_…The man sat at the end of the bed where Belial lay holding his now reddened face.

"W-who are you? Where am I? What do you want with me?" Belial expressed in alarm.

"Hey, calm down! And that really hurt…"

"…"

He tilted his head to the side and stared at her with his almost expressionless face.

"…Who are you?" she asked.

"Ah! I'm Amaimon, nice to meet you."

_A-AMAIMON! The Earth king? Holy fuck-balls no way D: how do I always end up in these weird situations….he can't….he can't be serious…_

Amaimon sat in a position almost like that of a dog and kept gazing at her, barely blinking. Belial felt awkward, like he was looking directly into her soul. She really didn't like being stared at, especially so attentively. They sat in silence for a short while, staring at each other, unmoved. But alas, Amaimon broke the awkward silence by taking out a red lolli and popping it into his mouth. It was still awkward non-the-less but it got Belial to turn her head; her gaze now upon the floor. She happened to look down and noticed she wasn't wearing her usual clothes.

_ACK! _A devastating shock of disbelief lapped over her.

"…Amaimon…h…how did I get into these clothes?" the girl wearily put the question out there.

"I changed you." Again, his face unfilled with emotion.

_ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? _Belial was now depressed, in a humiliating sort of way.

"I…I see….." She found herself blushing vigorously. "GET OUT!" Belial whipped a pillow at his head and buried herself under the blanket of the strange bed in the strange house she was laying in.

"I don't understand what your problem is but I'm not leaving. I have specific orders to watch you." He was slightly annoyed by the girl's actions and relatively didn't understand what her issue was, but he walked out of the room.

**Sometime in the past: Mephisto's office.**

Amaimon's phone had just rung; he was summoned by his brother who requested of his presence. A few moments later there was a knock on Mephisto's door.

"Come in."

Amaimon opened the door and walked in. "You called for me aniue?"

"Yes, I have a small task for you to do. Will you do it for me?"

"Anything for you aniue. What is it?"

"There's a girl who's under my care right now. I believe she has hidden _secrets _and I want to unlock them." Mephisto was sitting at his desk eating ramen yet again. "You also have a past with her, brother."

"I don't take much remembrance to specific people, especially humans."

"Ah yes, I know. Besides that, I would like you to kidnap her and take her to this location." He handed Amaimon a piece of paper with specific longitude and latitude written on it. Amaimon took the paper and looked at it for a few seconds, then crinkled it and shoved it into the pocket of his coat.

"Is that all?"

"Not quite." Mephisto folded his hands into an arch and a devious smirk met his lips. "I want you to place this magic circle in her pocket and when she wakes up, send demons after her. I want to see what she's capable of."

"What if she dies? Humans are weak."

"You are not to let her die; I don't really care if she gets injured a bit. When she's had enough I want you to take her to the other place on the paper I gave you. I don't care what she does to you or how much she complains, you will keep her there for three days."

"That sounds fun, except the watching her part. That'll be boring. Humans are boring and weak."

"Don't forget to take her guns away."

"Hai!...is that all Aniue?"

"Yes."

"Aniue?"

"What Amaimon?"

"What is this past I have with that girl?"

"That's easy, you murdered her parents, but don't worry, she doesn't remember you."

Mephisto stood from his desk and glanced out the window.

"Oh? Speak of the devil, there she is now? My little Bella-chan." A malevolent grin summiting from the corners of his mouth.

Amaimon peered out the window at the girl. "So she's the one whose parents I killed?"

Amaimon turned to walk out of Mephisto's office but was stopped right before leaving.

"Oh and Amaimon, watch yourself ok? You never know what she's capable of." He grinned deceitfully.

"I do not believe I shall have to worry aniue. She's just a silly human girl." And with that he walked out the door to search for-stalk-Belial.

"Oh little brother, I'm afraid you have much more to learn about my _silly, human_ Bella-chan." A hideously sinister chuckle escaped him. "Much more indeed."

**Back to the present. **

Belial felt sick to her stomach and her muscles still ached a bit. Realizing that she was most probably hungry she stood from the bed and stretched, ignoring the small pains. A minor number of purplish-blue bruises showed on her legs and arms, but not nearly as many as she'd imagined. She took quite a beating last night. Belial did beat the demons more than they beat her but still using her body to block their attacks should have left her with more cuts, scrapes, and bruises than she had. Walking out of the room she brushed off the wonder about her lack of injuries. _The rain probably made it feel worse than it actually was because I was cold. I'm sure that's what it was. _Amaimon was standing in the living area of the secluded little cabin they were in. _sigh, he's still here…I wish he'd left. _Belial stood in the doorway of the bedroom silently until Amaimon took notice and peered over in her direction.

"Eh? What?" the words snapped from her mouth, he had startled her.

Without saying a word Amaimon walked towards her and held out his arm, in it a bag of assorted candies and sweets. "You're hungry. Eat."

"Uhh…." Belial raised an eyebrow slightly not knowing how to properly respond to his _generous_ offer. She scratched the side of her head slightly but took the bag. "Thanks?" not sounding too sure of herself, that '_thanks' _came out more like a question.

Breaking the stroppy moment leading for an even more stroppy moment ahead Amaimon spoke again. "You should feel special." Alas, his facial expressions still unmoved.

"Nani? (What in Japanese)" Belial's face was seriously not amused and slightly struck with curiosity and confusion.

"I normally don't give away my candy, but I don't know what to feed you."

"You know…I can feed myself."

"You're just a human, you're hopeless."

_I can't believe this guy, he so pisses me off B| _"That so?" Her tone matched the expression in his face.

"Yes."

"I want to punch you."

"You already did." He looked at her oddly with that face all void of emotion. That irritated her even more.

"NO I MEAN AGAIN!" Belial was getting more and more flustered. She didn't know how to deal with this…this…well whatever, she couldn't even think of a great enough insult to describe him.

"Are you going to eat that?" His question violating the silence.

"Erm…probably not…"

"Then why'd you take it?"

"To be nice…"

"I don't understand. Why take something you don't want?"

"I said already, to be nice." Now she was annoyed. Questions were so bothersome.

He looked at her catching her gaze, making eye contact. Amaimon bit his rather long thumbnail. Belial's face inflamed a slight bit, turning a soft shade of rosy pink.

"…what?"

He leaned in closer all the while staring into her eyes. Her face was now a bright pinkish-red. _What…what the hell is this fuck doing, he's too….too close. _Even her mind was flustered.

"You have pretty eyes." Amaimon's words were most unexpected.

Belial reached her hand up pushing his face away, and pointed her very red face to the ground.

"You…you can't just say things like that! Especially to a human!..." All the girl wanted was for her face to go back to its normal color. Being embarrassed was totally NOT her thing.

"Why not?"

"You just! You just can't ALRIGHT?"

"I don't understand. Humans always yap about saying what you mean and not keeping secrets…"

"Holy God! You're even more socially inept than I am!" Now that, Belial found really hard to believe. She'd been a social reject her entire life.

"It is the truth right? Keeping secrets is bad for humans? So why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad." Belial's mind was at a jumble from that question, her reaction a bit snappy, but not in a rude way! In a more…surprised way I'd presume.

"But your face is red. That means you're mad?" He cocked his head to the side puzzled.

"ARGHH!" Belial made a pitiful sound. Something mixed between a girlish squeal, a dying pig, and an annoyed yell. She turned away and shut herself back into the room she just recently walked out from. Not seconds had passed and a slight tap on the door was heard from her end.

"Hello? Did I upset you?"

_Please go away, please go away, please go away! _She just wanted to be alone and couldn't bear to look at the demon again.

A louder nock befell the door.

"Go away, I'm not mad." Belial hoped with that he'd leave her alone, but no luck. Amaimon opened the door and peeped in. His face had a somewhat confused expression…it really did look pitiful on him.

Belial sighed. "What is it now?"

"Why were you mad?"

_Why can't this little fuck-shit leave me alone?_ "I'm not nor was I mad!"

"You just raised your voice, that means you're mad. And it's annoying."

"Fine, I'll be un-mad when I go home. Now please move so I can leave!" Belial walked towards the door but was stopped outright by and arm blocking her exit.

"I can't let you leave, I was ordered to keep you here." His look, thought expressionless, seemed fairly darker than before. He stared right into her _'pretty'_ eyes, never breaking the gaze. He wanted to let her know he wasn't joking.

…_you can't be serious?..._


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER ROKU

Belial just stood there for a moment baffled, not knowing whether she should obey Amaimon or make a break for it. Knowing her, as rebellious as she was, she tried to run. Bringing her arm down hard she hit Amaimons' where the bend is giving her leeway to get out the door. That was unexpected and really pissed him off, but he was ordered by his brother not to kill her. _However, _Mephisto _did_ say that he didn't care if she got hurt a little… Before Belial could make it out of the living room he had grabbed onto her wrist but aware that he was trying to stop her she swung her leg back and kicked him in the side. The sudden impact and actually feeling pain shocked him a bit. With one hand still tightly ahold of her wrist he grabbed his now aching side with the other. Belial was irritated. With her free hand she took a swing at his face, he dodged but inevitably let go of her. Forgetting her desire to break free of her "prison" she turned to face the demon. She was enraged to high Hell and wanted nothing more than to kick the shit out of the man in front of her. She didn't like how he grabbed her, it pissed her off; and she didn't like that he was keeping her there under _someone's _order. The whole situation she was in vexed her, and she has had enough. Amaimon was also angry. Both upset that she actually hurt him and annoyed that he couldn't just kill her. Not to mention she literally tried to punch him and obviously wanted to fight. _Did she really know who she was dealing with? _He though. Amaimon knew that it was harder for him to control himself when he was angry, so he tried to calm down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to relax his growing rage. _Why does aniue care so much for these humans? And why couldn't he get someone else to do this job, this girl's such a pain…_Belial noticed he was trying to stay calm, and most likely didn't want to fight her; so she relaxed her tensed muscles, but she stayed on edge. Belial stood there in silence contemplating what she should do next. _What's this guy's deal? Should I apologize? I did kick him really hard…and got pretty mad at him…but he's keeping me here like a hostage. I wish I could control my rage. Ugh, thinking too much like this is so bothersome, I'm getting a headache. _Amaimon stared at the girl before him, he too was silent. He couldn't think of anything to say that sounded right for the situation, and this bothered him. He was feeling an emotion he'd never sensed before, he couldn't explain it, but it made him feel really uncomfortable. Amaimon turned to walk away figuring not saying anything was his best action to take, after all, his words angered her before; but a small voice stopped him.

"S…sorry." Belial's voice was shallow, but sincere. She wasn't good at apologizing especially when she had to mean it.  
"…" Amaimon turned his head to look at her.  
Belial changed her view from him to the floor, and then she noticed she hadn't been wearing any pants. Her face lit up cherry red. _OH MY GOD! You can't be serious. Why don't I have pants on? Oh yeah, he changed me, probably didn't have any pant…_Realizing what she just thought, her face grew even redder, if that's possible.

Amaimon's voice shattered her thoughts once again. "You ok?"

Refraining from looking at him she responded. "Just peachy."

"Peachy?"

Belial shrouded her face under her hands; she couldn't stop blushing for the life of her. _AW CRAP! Why is this happening? I feel so awkward, I hate human emotions…or maybe this is a hormonal thing? _An imaginary arrow just stabbed her in the head. _What's wrong with me? _At that point Belial couldn't bear to stay standing there with him. She ran past Amaimon into the bedroom and slammed the door. She also locked it just to be safe. Amaimon was utterly confused by her abrupt action. He didn't really like her, she annoyed him, but he felt he should say something to her non-the-less. He brought his hand up to tap on the door. "Hello, girl, are you alright?" he sensed that always asking her if she was ok didn't seem right, but he didn't exactly know what else to say. Amaimon didn't understand the right ways and wrong ways to talk to humans; even though he was really overthinking it.

"Please go away, I'm fine."

"…there anything you need?"

After a short pause Belial let out a loud yet un-angered answer. "PANTS!"

"Pants…." He thought aloud. "Isn't there some in the room with you, in the dresser?"

Belial walked over to the dresser and peered in. Sure enough, it was full of clothes. _You can't be serious…I could have put something else on before I left! Damn my luck. _After picking out something to wear she moved over to the door, but hesitated to turn the knob. Belial wanted to leave the room but wasn't sure how to face the demon on the other side. She had already tried to fight him; he just annoyed her ever so much, not to mention he saw her at her _most vulnerable. _Her stomach growled. In the silence it sounded more like a lion's roar. _I'm starving_ she thought. _I have to eat something…_Belial opened the door to see Amaimon sitting on the couch staring at her. _Does he really have to do that? Really? It's so creepy….._

"…hi…" Belial brought her face to a weak, sad excuse for a smile trying to assure him she wasn't angry. He seemed to genuinely care if she was alright…but then again… "What do we have to eat here?" After saying that she instantly thought _dammit, I should have said what is there to eat. The way I said it sounded weird…sigh, oh well, it can't be helped now…_ she waited for his answer.

"Food."

_Seriously…._ "What kind of food." She was moderately annoyed by Amaimons response.

"All kinds."

"…"

"…what?"

"….never mind." the more he talked, the more she thought he was an idiot. "I'll go look for myself."

After her stomach thanked her for feeding it Belial made her way to the living room and sat down on the couch. Amaimon had left the cabin during her food adventures and he still wasn't back or visible anyways.

"Should I try and leave?" Belial was thinking out loud again, but this time it was alright because no one was around.  
"Not a good idea." Amaimon has a problem breaking her silence at the worst times.

_WHERE DID HE COME FROM? D:_

It was a rather hot day out. Belial went back into the room to try and find something cooler to put on since she was wearing a hoody. Leaving the room and making her way back to the couch she noticed Amaimon was wearing an awful lot of layers.  
"Aren't you hot?" She asked him.

"What?"

"It's like 90 degrees out and you're wearing all that. Aren't you dying in them?"

"Dying? I don't think I'm dying. Nothing has happened to me."

Belial mental face palmed. "No I mean like hot? Aren't you hot wearing all that stuff…because it's a hot day?"

"Not really, should I be?"

"…"

Amaimon looked at her strangely trying to comprehend why he should be hot. He noticed she was wearing shorts, a white T-Shirt, and tried to pull her long hair up out of her face. She also was sweating a little and seemed slightly miserable. _Hot…am I hot? _He looked down at his clothes. _Should I not be wearing all of this? _Amaimon contemplated for a bit but eventually he took off his coat, looking at Belial as if trying to get confirmation that that's what she wanted him to do.  
"What?" Belial sat on the couch fanning herself with a piece of cardboard she found. "Hey, isn't there like a fan or something here?"

"A fan?"

She let out a sigh. "Never mind, I'll look." She got up off the couch to look for a fan, all the while waving the cardboard at her face to get air. As Belial walked by him he watched her, then looked at himself again. _Am I…hot? _He really didn't understand. _I'm not cold though…._he decided to take off his vest, tie, and shirt as well laying them on a chair. Belial walked back into the room where amaimon was now standing shirtless, glancing around for a fan.

"Hey, can you help me lo…" …_ok for a fan holy shit he's got a nice body! _Belial's face was so red it was glowing. Amaimon cocked his head and looked at her.

"Is this better?" he asked.

"w-what?"

"This is what people do when they're hot right?"

_Yeah..heh heh…hot…. _Belial tuned around not wanting to look at him. "Uhm…yeah…"

"I see…then I'll help you." Belial felt Amaimon's hands go up her shirt and lift it off her. The way his nails went across her sides sent a shivering chill down her spine. If a person could blush so bad their face would melt, she was definitely doing it. Belial was completely embarrassed, and she wasn't wearing a bra because there weren't any there that fit her. At that moment she was thanking Kami her back was to him and not her front.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER NANA

Belial instantly crossed her arms to cover her now exposed breasts.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she barked in surprise.

"You said that's what people do, I was helping you."

"THAT'S WHAT GUYS DO, NOT GIRLS!" her face still candy-apple red.

"Ah, sumimasen, I didn't know." Amaimon still had ahold of her shirt.

"G-Give me my shirt back!"

"Why?"

"I'm a girl! I need to cover myself!"

"You are covering yourself…"

"Just gimme the damn shirt!" she snapped. Her brain was frazzled.

He blinked a few times. "…no."

"WHAT?"

"…what?"

"I…I need my shirt. It's unnatural for women to expose themselves to a man they aren't like married to…..or…something…" she peered to the side, her face still smothered in a bright blush.

"It shouldn't matter…I already saw them." Amaimon's facial expressions were non-existent.

Without even thinking Belial spun her body bringing her heel into a hard contact with the left side of Amaimon's face knocking him to the floor. She snatched the shirt and pulled it on quickly before he could even comprehend what the hell just happened. Amaimon sat on the floor, one arm on the couch, the other clasping his face. He wasn't even angry; more shocked than anything because he didn't see that coming. Amaimon didn't, however, like the fact that she kept landing blows on him; that peeved him.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Amaimon found himself yelling at her, but it didn't sound mad, more like embarrassed and frustrated.

"Ahhahahahahaha!" Belial grabbed her chest; she couldn't cease the laughter welling within'. He looked so funny and his reaction was hilarious.

"…it's not funny! Why are you laughing?" Amaimon rose himself from the floor, now standing in front of the girl who was laughing at him.

"Your face looked so funny, ahhahaha, funny..." Her laughter continued.

"I don't like being laughed at, stop it!" he threw his arm out hitting the wall, leaving a huge crack. The whole house shook. Belial's eyes widened and she jerked a slight bit. That both surprised and scared her, but nevertheless, she still couldn't choke back the laughter. Trying to keep her mouth closed to refrain from laughing didn't seem to work, small giggles here and there still made their way from her lips. Amaimon stared at her with an utterly annoyed look.

Still smiling like an idiot because it was too funny she managed an apology. "I-I'm sorry pffft." Belial clasped her hands over her mouth to force herself to stop her girly giggling. Still displeased with her reaction, Amaimon walked past her. He was leaving.

"Aw common Amaimon, don't leave!" He glared at her. "You mad?" Belial gave him a self-satisfied smile.

"You irritate me girl, Aniue told me not to kill you, so I'm leaving for a bit. If you try to escape, I will hunt you down."

"Girl? I have a name you know! It's Belial. So use it would ya?" Amaimon looked at her for a few seconds then turned and walked out the door.

_Jeesh, take a chill pill bro. Anger doesn't look good on you. _Belial yawned. "Well, that was enough excitement to last me the rest of the year, I'm exhausted. Think I'll take a nap."

The next couple of days went on pretty normal. Belial and Amaimon would talk occasionally, then they'd annoy each other. It was rather a funny sight to see, almost cute in some ways. They even got to the point where they wouldn't argue about every little thing. Were they becoming…friends? Either way, the three days were up, in the morning Belial was going back to the academy; back to her new home. It was night time, around 3 in the morning, they were asleep.

It has been a while since Belial had that nightmare. Ever since she started attending True Cross Academy she hadn't really dreamed of that night. But it was back, the nightmare that haunted her entire childhood. It was back to terrify her into night-terrors, to force her out of a nice slumber. Only, this time it was different; almost like a memory instead of a dream. Belial shot up from the bed clutching her chest, her heart beat running wild. That nightmare flew through her like a vision, everything was clear to her now; she remembered….

Amaimon was the demon who murdered her parents, the only family she knew and had. Forgetting everything, her mind was washed out completely leaving nothing but sheer hatred. Belial grabbed her knife; she was going to kill him. That has been her goal her entire life, and now it had all fallen into her lap so easily. Belial's eyes were glazed over in loathing. Walking out to where Amaimon lay sleeping on the couch she raised her blade, without hesitation brought it down fast; only to have it be stopped abruptly. Amaimon had sensed her presence and grabbed ahold of her wrist just in time to stop himself from being stabbed.

"What are you doing Belial?" She was compelled with hatred. Belial quickly tossed the blade into her free hand and tried slashing him, but Amaimon sprung up and out of the way. Instantly Belial turned her body and went at him again. Amaimon kept dodging Belial's attacks because he didn't want to hurt her, on his brother's orders, but Belial was a highly skilled fighter and moved really fast. Changing her technique she brought her leg up and slammed it into his side. He jolted back and clutched the place where Belial's leg made contact; but she didn't waver immediately charging her blade at him again; this time making contact with Amaimon's flesh. It wasn't that bad, only slicing his forearm but Belial wouldn't let up until she'd killed him. Amaimon was now furious with the girl, his anger taking over him. He didn't want to disobey his brother but her infuriated look provoked him. It has been a while since he'd been able to have some fun, and it appeared she could hold her own. _Was she really human? _

"Belial you'd calm down if you knew what was goo…"

"SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU BASTARD!" He had never heard such anger emanate from a human before, she was completely serious. _Had she remembered that it was him who killed her parents? _Mephisto said she didn't know it was him, but he didn't know any other reason for her rage; and now he was excited to fight her. Belial threw herself at him swinging her knife at his throat; he just barely avoided the nearly fatal blow, but counterattacked by extending his leg out to strike her. Evading his kick by doing a back handspring she wheeled her body around, her outstretched leg hitting him in the back of the ankles casing him to fall backwards. Of course he didn't stay down for long, springing back up and punching her in the chest. Belial's body went flying backwards and she crashed into the wall causing it to crack. She coughed up blood and gasped air back into her lungs, her ribs ached. Wiping blood off her face Belial slowly stood up still pissed off, discounting the pain she was feeling she spoke in a nefarious tone. "Why did you do it?"  
"…do what?" Amaimon smirked at his question even though he knew exactly what she was referring to.

"Why did you murder them?"

"Because it was fun." His mouth curved into a sinful smile, but he was purely toying with the girl now; that answer was a lie. There was a bigger reason as to why he killed them. Infuriated by Amaimon's answer Belial charged at him, her mind clouded with complete hate. Her concentration was blurred by the blind rage causing her reaction time to dissipate. Amaimon clasped his hand around Belial's neck and slammed her into the wall causing her to wince in pain; taking his other hand he pinned her arm down. He didn't want to be stabbed or cut again. Belial glowered at him breathing heavily from their fight. She attempted to bring her knee up and jab it into his gut but he stopped her. Closing the gap between them so she wasn't able to try that again, Amaimon moved closer to her; their bodies now only inches apart. He peered into her eyes with his blank, emotionless gaze. Somehow, it seemed kind of warm. Though Belial was pinned up against the wall by her throat she didn't fear her situation. Staring into his eyes and having him stare back made the heart in her chest speed.

Amaimon spoke in a low voice, anger no longer in his tone. "Now, if I release my hand from your neck, you promise not to attack me again?" The way he expressed that didn't leave her with much of a choice, he had her trapped. Belial may have been able to keep up with him in a fight but he was inevitably stronger than her, she couldn't match his strength. Belial didn't speak. Amaimon freed his grip on her neck taking ahold of her other arm, he didn't want to risk her trying to punch him either. Belial's face began to flush, she didn't like the situation she was in, or the conflicted feelings she was having. She didn't know what to do.

"Let me go." She managed to utter out those words in a low tone, pent up anger still within her voice.

"Why would I do that, so you can try to kill me again?"

"Should I not? You killed my family."

"Ah yes, I did do that; but you must know that I had my reasons."

"WHO CARES? I also have my reasons to kill you!"

Amaimon sighed. "Belial, I can't let you go because I don't want to hurt you." you could _almost_ hear sincerity in his voice.

Belial's face was tinged with pink at what he just told her, she turned her head to the side. She was so upset and confused and she didn't want to look at him. "Stop it! Move!"

"I told you I can't, not until you calm down." Belial let out an irritated growl. "Besides…" Amaimon grabbed Belial's face and made her look at him. "…I kinda like it here." Her face went completely red. She couldn't believe it. _Was he coming onto her?_

"W-what are you doing?" She stuttered blushing furiously, her heart racing a mile a minute.

"Ah Belial-Chan, that's the wrong question…" He stated pinning both her hands up on the wall. "…the right question is…what are _you _doing?" He put even less space between them.

"W-what?" Her eyes were wide. Amaimon was continuing to be more and more shocking. He leaned forward making himself eye level with her and whispered into her ear.

"If you really wanted me to stop, you'd make me." Amaimon pressed his lips against hers filling her entire body with unexpected ecstasy. Her mind was rushing extremely fast. She didn't know what to do. _Did she really not want him to stop? _Belial let herself fall into the kiss and found herself yearning for more. Letting go of his hold on her wrists Amaimon wrapped one arm around her waist and the other wound itself through the hair on the nape of her neck; pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Neither of them had done anything like this before, but it appeared like second nature to them. Belial wrapped her now free arms around his neck, her body heating up and tingling all over. Amaimon slid his fingers down her spine giving her chills. Instinctively, he got a firm hold on her thighs and raised her up from the ground pinning her against the wall with his body. His form tightly pressed against hers. This erotic feeling of closeness with another being sent a swarm of butterflies through Amaimon, They desired more. Belial unbuttoned his shirt and he stripped her of hers. Carrying her to the only room in the house he tossed her onto the bed, crawling over her. Removing their remaining articles of clothing Amaimon positioned himself at her entrance and then kissed her again. He trailed small kissed down her neck then traced his tongue across her collarbone. Belial let out a small moan which was pleasing to his ears, and wrapped her arms around Amaimon's back. The two of them were eager, not wanting to waste any more time Amaimon thrust himself deep inside her triggering her to moan loudly. Belial dug her nails into his back causing a small amount of blood to trail down; that amount of pain was nothing to him. After the hurt was gone they let themselves sink into a deep sea of pleasure, forgetting about the rest of the world. Right now, only they existed.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist or its characters.

CHAPTER HACHI

When the afternoon sun met her face, Belial slowly opened her eyes, squinting a little from the bright, warm rays. Yawning and wiping the sleep from her eyes, she sat up. Belial peered to her side and noticed Amaimon sleeping there; she instantly remembered the previous night. A small blush entered her face; she couldn't believe what she had done. Belial sunk her head down; she remembered that it was he who killed her parents. She was so angry and didn't understand anything anymore. Small tears fell from her emerald eyes. Belial looked at the demon sleeping next to her; she hated him yet she couldn't bring herself to do him harm. _I hate him so much! …but, he looks kinda cute when he sleeps. GAH! I can't think that! _Belial shook her head back and forth and smacked her cheeks. _Note to self: kill him later. _

"What time is it?" Belial wondered out loud. Just then she heard a buzzing sound, a phone. It was Amaimon's, the one Mephisto gave him. Without hesitation Belial grabbed the cell off the dresser and answered it, but refrained from saying anything.

"Amaimon, where are you?" The man on the other end of the phone asked.

"…Mephisto!" Belial sounded irritated but like she already knew who it was going to be. "I knew you had something to do with this…"

"…B-Bella-Chan! What are you doing with this phone?" Mephisto was uneasy but he didn't show it in his voice.

"Easy, I picked it up and answered it." Belial's voice was both un-amused and irritated. "Your little demon friend is asleep…"

"…"

"Mephisto?" Belial wanted answers.

"Yes Bella-Chan?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Whatever do you mean?" the slyness in his voice annoyed her greatly.

"JUST ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

"It was a test."

"A test? What for?"

"That's for me to know." And with that, Mephisto hung up the phone.

"ARAAAAGH" Belial let out an annoyed yell and heaved the phone across the room; it broke as it collided with the wall. _Damn…I broke it…a test? Really? He can't be serious. This is Bullshit! Fucking demon, I'll just have to make him give me what I'm looking for then. _ Looking back at Amaimon one more time, Belial decided to leave and find her way back to the academy. She wanted answers, even if she'd have to get them by force.

When Amaimon finally woke up he just laid there groggily. He normally didn't sleep so much and was somewhat confused about the events of last night. _Why would I do that with a human? It's not like she's anything special…or whatever. _This question kept drilling its way into his mind. He noticed that Belial wasn't there and that his phone was smashed. _She most likely did that on purpose…_ The demon let out a sigh and started walking back to the academy. _I'm sure brother wants to see me. I was supposed to have that girl back in the morning…oops, my bad. _

Belial kept walking through the woods with no idea where she was at. _Lost, I'm LOST! _"RRRR this can't be happening!" Belial announced loudly clutching the sides of her head. She was overly irritated. "Why can't I just know where I'm going? This is so stupid!"

"You lost?" a familiar voice arose from behind her. Belial jerked around quickly in surprise.

"Wh…" she instantly got aggravated at the sight of him. Amaimon stood there leaning against a tree, arms folded across his chest, conceited grin slanted over his face. "Whatta _you _want?"

"It doesn't matter what I want, it's what _you _want." Amaimon began walking towards her.

"EHH! Don't you dare come near me! I'll tear your face off!" _what the hell is this dude's problem?_

"Ahhaha Belial-Chan, you look so cute when you're flustered and angry." Amaimon closed his eyes and genuinely smiled at her, well, at least it looked genuine. But without a seconds notice, Belial squared him right in the face, he dropped to the ground. Amaimon looked up at her through his fingers that were pressed against his face; he was both annoyed and agitated. "What the hell was that for Belial-Chan?"

"Ah shuddap! You deserved every bit of it." Folding her arms across her chest, Belial stood before him. She wasn't scared of the demon anymore whether it be stupidity or otherwise.

"Your punches aren't exactly soft you know! Are you sure you're human?" He chuckled a bit. "I was just going to take you back to the academy, that's what you want isn't it?"

"…"

"What?" Amaimon's usually emotionless face had a streak of annoyance.

"No thank you I can find it on my own." _And I don't particularly want to see your face… _What a stubborn girl. Belial's sense of direction was in the negatives.

"Ok, suit yourself." And with that Amaimon turned and began walking away.

_God I'm so stupid stupid stupid! I have no idea where I am OR how to get back B| I'm going to hate myself forever…. _"Amaimon…Wait!" She called out into the woods. His voice shocked Belial as it came literally from right behind her.

"Yes?"

Whipping herself around in surprise she couldn't muster anything to say. The smug look on his face pissed her off. _That bastard, he never left. He just wanted me to ask him for help. I'm an idiot…UGH! I HATE HIM! Note to self: DEFINITELY kill him later. _Putting on a smug, cocky look of her own Belial spoke in a demanding tone, "Fine then, take me back to the academy."

Amaimon's eyes narrowed a bit. "Is that really the way to ask someone for help? I _could _just leave you here." Amaimon shrugged his shoulders. "You're not my problem."

"Ah, but you won't."

"I won't?"

"Exactly, if you had planned to leave me here you never would have found me, I'm obviously lost."

"Ah, so you admit you have flaws and you're not perfect?" Amaimon nodded his head as if to give agreement to his own words. "Actually, you were going the right way; it was a mere coincidence I ran into you here." A lie.

"Are you fucking serious? UGH! LEAVE ME ALONE." Belial whipped a small stone at Amaimon's head, he dodged with ease. "You annoy the piss out of me!"

"That may be so, but where would you be without me?"

"Easy, I'd be back at the academy in class where I belong!" B|

"Don't forget that it was I who saved you from that hoard of demons."

"Yes...but it was also you who put me in the woods that night. Jerk!"

"You're irritating, you know that? I'm sick of talking with you, either follow me or not, I don't care anymore." Amaimon began walking in the opposite direction of her heading back to the academy.

"I thought you said I was heading in the right direction?" Belial called out to him in a frustrated tone.

"I lied."

_Uh? People aren't supposed to lie with no care at all, fucking demon. Note to self: don't trust demons. Well, that's kind of common sense anyways…whatever. _Noticing the growing distance between the two of them Belial ran to catch up to Amaimon but stayed only close enough to watch him from a 'safe' distance. She really didn't want to be near him, and it irked her that she had to depend on him to get out of the woods. Following along close behind him Belial began thinking about how exactly she was going to _persuade _Mephisto into giving her the answers she needed. He was a conniving, unscrupulous demon. He definitely wouldn't give away anything for free; everything has some price with him. Belial was so engrossed within her thoughts she didn't notice Amaimon stop and walked right into him. Amaimon glanced back at her irritably.

"Watch where you're going." His voice and face back to their usual impassive ways.

"s-sorry…I wasn't paying attention." A small blush stung her cheeks.

"Yeah…I got that…" Amaimon let out a small sigh.

_Why's he have to act like that? I feel like I'm a rotten kid who nobody likes and he's got the horrid job of babysitting me…wait, why the hell did I just make that analogy? Note to self: …stop thinking. Sigh. _

"Why'd you stop?" Belial pestered him.

"Uhm….break check." Another lie. Amaimon thought he had sensed something, but it had vanished as quickly as it came. Amaimon was blanketed with an uneasy feeling, but being calm and collected per-normal, Belial noticed nothing.

"You're joking right? Break check. Demon's shouldn't joke, they suck at it." A tiny chortle escaped the girl.

"Yeah…" Amaimon's mind was definitely elsewhere.

"Amaimon?" Belial suspected the demon had something on his mind. He wasn't acting like himself, which might not be too horrible, after all Belial _hated _who he was normally.

"Mmm." Real words he didn't utter. Amaimon kept walking, the academy was in sight so there wasn't that much farther to walk, but Amaimon stayed alert. The fact Amaimon couldn't identify the strange presence he'd detected left an unsettling displeasure in his gut.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist or its characters.

CHAPTER KYUU

"Amaimon?" Belial questioned him again, this time with no answer. Amaimon seemed to be contemplating something and looking around warily. Belial was getting frustrated. "AMAIMON!" Breaking the awkward silence with her boasting, the demon finally snapped out of his 'daydream' and jerked his head in her direction.

"What?" not realizing he'd been outright ignoring her for the past five minutes, he was to some extent annoyed.

"Don't 'What' me." She remarked mockingly. "What's wrong with you?"

_I need to think of something to tell her without freaking her out…the last thing I want is to watch after a scared human girl. _Yes, Amaimon needed to think of another realistic lie to tell the girl, or perhaps a good enough lie to make himself believe his own thoughts. "Ahh…I was thinking about you, yes that's right. Sorry." He put on a 'fake' smile.

A barely noticeable blush formed under her skin. "…why?"

"You have nice boobs." With his dispassionate, emotionless face Amaimon raised his hands up and made squishing motions.

"Tch." Belial furrowed her brows, and without hesitation punched him square in the face…again. Amaimon flew backwards only, this time he grabbed onto one of Belial's arms and pulled her down with him. Both of them landed with a thud. Amaimon's hands promptly went straight to his now pain-stricken face. The punch wasn't enough to injure him unbearably but it still hurt. A minor trace of blood bled from his lip; having sharp teeth may not always be a plus. Belial blushed furiously. She didn't expect to be pulled down and laying over him was categorically at the complete bottom of her want list.

"You hit me again…" Amaimon stared up at her meeting her gaze; wiping the blood from his face. He appeared annoyed but not angry, more like the 'oh boy oh joy' type of way. Belial couldn't even muster out any words. Instead she just sat there, leaning over him with an awkward, embarrassed look upon her face. Severely un-enjoying the awkward feeling in her chest Belial made a move to get up but was halted. Amaimon had grabbed onto her wrist in a motive to keep her there, but he said nothing. He only stared up at her with a look Belial's never seen on his face before. The moment, although obstinate made Belial calm down slightly. It was still weird and left her with a difficult-to-cope-with feeling within, but the look painted across Amaimon's face left her with compelled wonder. Why did he look like that? Why did he keep her there? Why is all this happening? Belial's mind was being smothered with questions, but she only sat still in silence, a confused, yet concerned look portraying itself inside her gaze. Belial puzzlement was broken when Amaimon sat upright without warning, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his embrace. Wordlessly, he was telling her a bunch of things she couldn't even begin to understand. Belial couldn't fathom any of what just happened; she didn't know what to do, what she should do. Letting time stand still, if only for a moment, Belial allowed the occasion to remain a constant. _What is this? What am I doing? I…I don't understand anything, this guy…he's so confusing. What the hell. He-he killed my parents, yet I let things like this take place. I don't even know who I am anymore. Do I even want to k…._ She didn't let herself think that last part and choked back the though; it was her goal for the past 13 years to destroy the man who butchered her parents. And there was no doubt, Amaimon was that man.

Amaimon felt so comfortable there he almost wanted to go back to sleep, but a low, amiable voice snapped him out of his illusory dreamland.

"…A…Amaimon?" She lightly tapped him. Belial didn't know exactly what to do in the situation and didn't want to agitate him. She wanted to kill him for his misdeed, but right now didn't seem like the right time…

Amaimon stood and pulled her up to her feet as well, then began to walk towards the academy again without saying a single word or even looking at her. _What the hell was I doing? _Amaimon thought to himself. _I don't get anything anymore. Also, I need to stop letting her punch me…_ Belial watched him walk away from where she stood, not seconds ago where he had embraced her closely. She furrowed her brow, the confusion she felt irritated her immensely, but she wasn't going to ask; she also was going to make sure it _never _happened again. Belial began trailing behind him once again, although she didn't really need to because the academy was in close range.

After they reached the school Amaimon disappeared; Belial Headed straight for Mephisto's office and, for once, knocked on the door. Normally Belial would have kicked the door in; she always seemed to break things when she was pissed off.

"You may enter." Mephisto instinctively knew who was at the door; though he was surprised she actually knocked.

"What was the meaning of all that?" Belial demanded.

"Of all what?"

"Cut the crap Mephisto!"

Mephisto let his gaze darken a bit, he knew she wasn't in the mood for games and he didn't want to have to kill her for attacking him.

"Alright fine, what do you want to know?"

"You said all of that was a test? Explain that to me would you?"

"That's simple, I said it was a test because I was testing you." he cocked a playful smile; it seemed he wasn't able to not mess with her, his little _Bella-Chan. _

_Are you fucking kidding me?_ "Mephisto, I'm serious!" Belial's stern voice didn't waver. If she was afraid of that demon, she unquestionably didn't show it.

Mephisto sighed. "I wanted to know if you were worthy of becoming an exorcist is all. Since you have no prior training to my knowledge and barely had any school records." He threw his arms out and shrugged. Mephisto was a good liar, so Belial wasn't sure whether to believe his preaching or not. _It would probably be wiser to assume he's _lying Belial thought to herself. She would have to work him some more and mentally not fall into any of his traps. He was a demon full of trickery after all, manipulation was in his blood.

"Alright fine, that would be a good explanation as to why you had me kidnapped, drugged, thrown in the woods and attacked by demons. But why the three day stay with doesn't-know-when-to-do-or-say-the-right-thing boy?"

"Oh? Why indeed." He let out that special 'Mephisto-brand' smile that had its ways of pissing people off. "Did you enjoy your stay in my cabin?" he asked still smiling.

"Not exact…" Belial's face shot up completely red remembering _that. _"NO!" She snapped avoiding any form of eye-contact with Mephisto.

"Uh huh!...well why did you guys take so long to get back today? Amaimon _never _really disobeys my direct orders."

"Was asleep." Belial was no longer talking in complete sentences. She didn't want to say 'we' to imply anything but saying only one or the other would be a lie, since _they _did _both _sleep in rather late into the day.

"I see." Mephisto gave the girl an odd look. "What exactly happened while you two were there?" There it was, the dreaded question. _Fuck…what am I going to say now…I have to lie…_Belial wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear from the world as we know it.

"Nothing really, why would you think we did anything? Heh heh." Belial could never keep a straight face when she lied. Wrong choice of words? Perhaps…

"…"Mephisto gave her a blank stare. "Ok…send my brother in here would you?"

"Y-your brother? Who…"

"Then you can leave. Go back to class and catch up on the material you've missed. I've told all your teachers that you were on a special assignment for me so it's been excused, but if someone asks about it I wouldn't say anything if I were you; you couldn't lie properly to save your life Bella-Chan." Mephisto gave her an assuring wink. "He's waiting outside the door." All the while smiling Mephisto raised his hand and gave her 'shoo shoo' motions ushering her to take her leave.

_Note to self: make sure to actually follow my notes to self. I.e.: the get better at lying one. _Belial opened the door and almost died. _What the hell? You've gotta be shitting me, you can't be fucking serious. Amaimon is his brother? _She had all the clues and still couldn't piece it together. Belial wasn't so bright sometimes…_This must be what a stroke feels like…_Belial simply gawked at Amaimon for a few seconds, a hilariously stunned expression wearing itself across her Phizog; then quickly took her leave.

Amaimon walked through the door to his Aniue's office and closed the door behind him. "Sorry I was la!" WHACK! A book.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD SEX WITH HER!" Mephisto blurted whipping a book at Amaimon's head. It nailed him head on. Amaimon huddled in the corner holding his face…again, the gloomy aura surrounding him was all too noticeable.

"Aniue what the heck!" _why do I seem to get hit in the face so much lately?_ "Why'd you do that? You could've broken my nose, or something!"

"Amaimon, look at me when I'm talking to you!" Mephisto's eyebrow twitched. His little brother was surely a beast.

"…" Amaimon didn't budge.

"Amaimon!"

Still nothing.

"What a naughty younger brother you are, such a handful. By your reaction I've deduced that you're not denying my accusations…am I right."

Amaimon twitched, still facing the corner, and still saying nothing.

"Amaimon, come out of the corner and talk with me face to face…" Mephisto waited, but to no prevail. "…would you do it for _this_?" Mephisto waved something around. His curiosity taking the better of him Amaimon peered over his shoulder just enough to see what his brother was holding-a large rainbow lollipop.

_Are you serious? He's bribing me with candy! …I want it….._Amaimon began mentally drooling over the glorious looking lolli. Getting up and walking closer to Mephisto's desk Amaimon uttered, "There, this better."

"Yes, thank you." Amaimon held out his hand for the lolli. Mephisto sighed and handed it to his childish little brother. "Now, I would be pleased if you tell me _all _the happenings of your stay with Bella in the cabin."

"…fine."

"Good, start at the beginning, you don't need to tell me what we've already discussed over the phone."

The two demon brothers talked for a while. Amaimon told Mephisto everything he needed to know; although Amaimon was a bit hesitant to say aloud that he and Belial had a rather 'close encounter.'

After a short, stroppy fragment of silence Mephisto was the first to speak up. "So…" he smiled intrusively. "…do you _like_ Bella-Chan?" Mephisto knew demons didn't really get attached to anything, but that didn't mean they _couldn't. _He was reasonably inquisitive.

"No, why would I? She's a human." Amaimon answered his brother's question like it didn't bother him at all; either that or he was an excellent actor.

"Well do you like being around her?" Mephisto sure was nosy.

"I guess…sometimes. When she isn't bitchy or naggy, or trying to kill me. Why is that relevant?"

"Well, doesn't it mean you like a person when you like to be around them?" what a pompous asshole, that Mephisto.

"That's just like you then right aniue? I like to be around you so is that what you're asking about her too?" Amaimon was definitely socially awkward and slow…

"…that's not exactly…" Mephisto peered at his brother's now expressionless face and sighed. _He's back to his natural self I see…_ "No Amaimon, I meant it in a different sense…like…" He was trying to find an easy way to explain it in 'simple' words Amaimon could understand. Not that he was stupid or anything… He thought of nothing. "…like love." Mephisto said a forbidden word to a demon.

"NO! Why would I love that woman? She's a human! And demons don't love, let alone humans! They're all useless and weak and insignificant."

"Jeez, you don't have to get snappy." Mephisto always found a way to get annoyed with Amaimon. "But not all humans are useless and weak; insignificant maybe, but you shouldn't treat them all the same. Besides, if they're _all _so weak why was Belial able to keep up with you in a hand to hand fight? Hmm? Answer me that."

"I…I don't know! It's strange, but I don't like her! I don't want to talk with you anymore aniue, I'm leaving." Amaimon stood from the chair he was in and proceeded towards the door. Now Amaimon was happy he didn't tell his brother about anything that happened in the woods before they arrived at the school. Although, Mephisto _did _only ask for "_all the happenings of your stay with Bella in 'the cabin.'"_

"Amaimon, you should watch the way you talk to me. And you shouldn't treat all humans like they don't matter; after all humans are quite interesting creatures." Amaimon gazed back at his brother, blank faced but annoyed. "I'm not telling you to stoop to their level, but don't belittle them either." Amaimon walked out the door, not a word was said. "What a naughty little brother I have. He'll have to learn eventually and I just may have to be the one to teach him." Mephisto must really enjoy the sound of his own voice; he talks out loud often to himself when no one's around. I wonder just what _lesson _Mephisto has in store for is younger sibling.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER JYUU

Belial arrived at her classroom and stopped at the door, frozen. _Damn, this feels like the first day all over again…why am I so nervous? It's not like I haven't gone to this class before or saw these same people's faces either. RRRRG, this is so stupid. Alright dumbass, just grab the handle, open the door and walk in like a boss. Everyone thinks I've been on a mission anyways…godwhatthefuckihatemyself… _After a small while of mentally preparing herself to enter, Belial walked in and took her seat. As expected the classroom fell silent, Belial felt everyone's eyes staring at her, she hated it. She looked over at the boy sitting next to her, retarded happy smile on his face. It was Rin, he was obviously happy to see her, they _were_ friends after all.

"Heyyy Bella-Chan, how was your mission? I bet it was really awesome. I'm right right?" wow Rin could talk a mile a minute if he'd tried.

"Uhm…I'm not permitted to talk about it…s-sorry." Belial took Mephisto's advice and didn't try to lie up a story. The only lie she agreed to was the fact that there wasn't a 'mission' in the first place. But what was she supposed to say?

"Oh so it was like a secret mission? That's way cool; you're like a secret agent or something!"

"Rin! You're getting ahead of yourself; I'm not a secret agent!"

"Yeah …I guess you're right. Sorry, that was stupid." The boy blushed a little of embarrassment.

"There's no need for an apology…"

"So the beautiful Bella comes back." Shima's voice ruined the moment of reunited friends.

"Yeah wha'dya think I'd be gone forever?" _ugh, he's so annoying! Why'd he have to come over here? _

"No, I'm just glad you're back is all." Shima's smile didn't make Belial happy or feel any type of warmness. She really disliked him.

"Why? We aren't friends." Spoken with brutal honesty without a grimace of remorse.

"Awww, don't say that, you're being mean."

"Shima…don't make me punch you again; and your pouting isn't cute. You're 16, act like it."

"You'll like me eventually Bella, you can't hate me forever, I'm too awesome for that." The pink haired boy gave a reassuring wink and walked back to his seat next to Ryuji and Miwa.

Belial let her head hit the desk. _So much excitement on the first day back; I can't handle all this drama, or stress. _She began thinking about the demon she just spent the last few days with, the demon who was just found to be her 'guardian's' brother; the demon who killed her parents. Letting her mind wander a circle in the carpet of her mind, she lost track of reality and began dozing off. Stress can wear a body down, the girl needed real rest. Belial wasn't normally a bad student; she'd never fallen asleep in class before. There's a first time for everything I guess.

Mephisto was sitting in his office planning his life _lesson _for his younger brother. He knew exactly what he wanted to do, but wasn't sure if Amaimon would play along with his little game; he was often disobedient when it came to Mephisto's strict orders. Mephisto sighed and began speaking to himself again.

"I'm going to have to buy him a new phone. Speaking of Amaimon…where is he I wonder?" _that's right_; _I haven't saw him that angry with me before…guess I better go find him. He'll probably be attacked if he's noticed by any of the exorcists, then I'll get in trouble again. What a bother. _

After a brief while, Mephisto found who he was searching for. Amaimon was sitting at the foot of a large tree, leaning against the trunk; his eyes were closed.

"Aniue…what do you want?" But he wasn't asleep.

"I just wanted to be sure you weren't getting into trouble."

"Ahhh…nope, I don't want to be a burden to you aniue."

"Why don't you come back with me? I wouldn't much like it if you were spotted."

"Hai…"

Seconds later, due to the magic keys, the two demon brothers were back in the headmaster's office. Mephisto still wanted to talk to his brother about the events of last night but was tense about aggravating his little brother again. Amaimon's temper had a short fuse.

"Are you still upset with me?" Mephisto was the first to talk, as usual.

"I'm not mad at you."

"…I see." Mephisto knew damn well his little brother was mad, maybe not now, but he was. "Do you still feel that humans are insignificant creatures?"

"Yes, humans are useless, weak creatures. They all deserve to die; they aren't strong enough to accomplish anything anyways so why keep them around?" Spoken without an inch of care or remorse, or at least that's what his emotionless voice tells.

"Alright, then Amaimon, I'm going to show you just how much these weak humans have to go through. We demons _are_ better than they are, but that's not the point." Amaimon tilted his head to the side while Mephisto stood smiling, smug look covering his face.

"What do you mean aniue?" Amaimon was confused.

"Well little brother, for the next month, you will live like a human!"

Amaimon's eyes bugged a little, he didn't like that last verse at all. "HUH!"

"You will attend school as a student, get a job, live in an apartment, and everything else. And you must follow all the laws of this city and all the rules of the school." If Amaimon had a soul, it would've died right there.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I will _never _come back to Gehenna. Besides, you're a demon, you're strong, right? It should be a walk in the park for you…right?" Mephisto was grinning evilly. "So, will you take my gamble?"

"How is it a gamble if it's one sided? And I get the feeling you won't come back home anyways…but fine, it'll be easy."

"Wonderful." Mephisto was more than excited to watch this all play out. His brother didn't know what he was getting himself into. Being a demon was easy, but being a human might be hard when you've been a demon your whole life. "Eins, Zwei, Drei!" there was a little puff of smoke and a box appeared before the both of them. "Here." Mephisto said pushing clothes towards Amaimon.

"What is this?" Amaimon asked.

"It's the school uniform, you must wear it if you're going to be a student. And over there are your books, schedule, and room number. You will also be attending the cram school so get yourself prepared. Don't let me down Amaimon."

"…that was fast, you we're going to make me do this anyways weren't you?" Now Amaimon was un-amused, but eager to prove his older brother wrong. _Human's lives can't be that hard, stupid aniue; I'll show him just how simple it is. I'm a demon; this won't be hard at all. _

"Alright Amaimon, here are the basic rules that aren't in the rule book-that you have to read- these rules are special for you, you have to walk everywhere, humans can't jump over buildings or trees, you can't have Behemoth with you even though most humans can't see him, because pets aren't allowed on school grounds. You can't use any of your demonic powers at all; you will be a human for the next 30 days. Got it? If you do _anything_ that a normal human wouldn't be able to do, you lose." Mephisto winked and walked out the door twirling his umbrella.

Amaimon stood in Mephisto's office staring at the uniform in his hands; contemplating what he had just gotten into. _I have to walk everywhere, that seems troublesome and time consuming. Why did brother make me do this? And I have to go to school, this is stupid, it won't be fun at all. Stupid aniue. Plus why do I have to go to the cram school? I'm a demon, why would I study to be an exorcist? And it's not like all the kids aren't going to remember me from the forest. Does he really think sending me to school with Rin is a good idea…Besides; the entire cram school thinks I'm dead… Ugh, this won't be fun at all. _Putting on the uniform, Amaimon was fretting about having to stoop himself as low as a human. It irked him, but 30 days wasn't that long. He was sure it would end soon, and then he could show his brother that he was right.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ."  
"BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!"  
…_what is that terrible sound? It's so annoying…make it stop!_ Amaimon's eyes twitched, it was too early for annoying, bothersome noises to irritate him from such a nice slumber. Opening one eye he peered to the horrid noise, realizing it was the alarm clock he flung out of bed; he had fifteen minutes to get ready and to class…and he had to walk… "Ah Crap! Stupid aniue! Why is school so early?" Amaimon said running out the door and slipping his uniform jacket the rest of the way on. The demon made it to class on time and casually walked into the classroom, it wasn't until he noticed all the student's faces staring at him that he became nervous. Amaimon just stood in the doorway of the room, looking as awkward as ever. He could see students giggling, snickering, and the room filled with little whispers; he didn't like it at all. He hated not knowing what was going on, being out of the loop, but what was worse, were they laughing at him?

"Ehhem!" sounded a voice from the front of the room, the teacher, Mrs. Tanaka. Amaimon whipped his head to the sound and stared at his 'new' teacher. "Are you the new transfer student?" She asked staring at him blankly; slightly annoyed he didn't get there sooner. Amaimon simply nodded. "Well alright then, please introduce yourself and then you can take a seat in the back at one of the empty desks." Another nod. Why did he feel so weird Amaimon thought to himself, he felt uncomfortable being stared at.

"Uhm, hello, my name is…" _Crap! I never thought of one!_ "…Aidan." And with that 'Aidan' silently walked to the back and took his seat. No 'it's a pleasure', no 'nice to meet you', nothing. He could still see people whispering, but he decided to ignore it and stared out the window.

Amaimon went through the first half of the day as such, introducing himself to the new students casually, not interacting with anyone; finally, it was lunchtime. He wasn't used to not being able to eat whenever he wanted, and to make it worse, his second block teacher confiscated his sucker stash.

Amaimon grabbed some food and walked over to an empty table in the corner, felling like a little emo kid, he sat down. _This will probably be easier if I ignore everyone and don't try to talk to people, keep to myself…_ unfortunately, a small group of three girls were closing in on him. Great, now what?

"Uhm, hello." One of the girls said. "You're Aidan right? The new kid?" She was smiling brightly awaiting an answer she already knew. Amaimon vacantly looked at her and gave her a simple nod of the head, he felt discomforted. "Ahhh, not the talkative type? That's ok, we just wanted to come and say hi, right girls?" Her two friends nodded and smiled happily, and then she continued, "So, where are you from anyways?"

_Where am I from…what did they mean? _"I'm…from here." His natural expressionless face was slightly tinged with confusion.

"Oh silly, you're not Japanese, I can tell from looking at you. Well, maybe you're from Japan, but then, what's your heritage? We really want to know, right girls?" her two friends nodded again.

_What are they, mutes? And…what the hell am I supposed to tell them? I can't exactly say I'm from another world, or hell, or whatever….damn. Well maybe if I say a random place they'll be too stupid to know what I'm talking about and just go with it…yeah…_Amaimon remained staring at them, however lost in his thoughts, contemplating. "Mm, France." He said blinking a bit. _I hope to sin they but it…_

"WOAH? You're French, really? That's amazing! We've always wanted to go to France, Ain't that right girls? Can you speak French for us?"

_WHAT! I don't really know French! Why did I say France? "_Uhm, hang on I have to answer this text…" after a moment of fiddling with his 'new' cellular he spoke again. "Vous êtes une chienne stupide. Laissez parler vos amis pour eux-mêmes." He faked a kind; gentlemanly smile towards them lied saying he had something important to do so he had to go. Two of the girls swooned over his 'French accent'-which he didn't have- the other girls began laughing –she was actually French and knew exactly what he had said. Little did they know that he didn't have an urgent thing to attend to and he didn't get a text, he Google translated how to say 'you're a stupid bitch. Let your friends talk for themselves.'

Amaimon got out of there as quick as he could. Not only was he feeling awkward, he's never really talked to 'girls' at all, but the 'head' chick was pissing him off. Needless to say, he dodged a bullet saying he had to leave.

All of Amaimon's classes for the day were complete, he was already completely worn out mentally, those three weren't the only girls to 'flirt' with him, and he got glared at by a lot of the guys. Amaimon just wanted to be left alone, was that too much to ask? Leaning against a tree outside in the courtyard, he pulled a small key out of his pocket and looked it over; it was the key to the cram school. The key to the place he ever so dreaded going to. _Was it really ok? _He thought to himself. Amaimon picked up his phone and dialed the only number inside, waiting for a pick-up on the other line. After a few rings…

"Well hello Amaimon, how has your first day as a _human _been so far?" Mephisto seemed all too happy.

"Was ok…"

"Really? You don't sound excited about it?" he let a small chuckle escape his lips.

"Why would I be having fun? This is lame, and people…GIRLS! Wouldn't stop trying to talk to me! Why won't people leave me alone?"

Mephisto chuckled again, "so, women think you're hot, good for you." this time he laughed. Amaimon blankly glared at the phone; maybe Mephisto would feel the daggers on the other side…just maybe…

"Hot?" He asked.

"…well anyways," ignoring his little brother's question. "Have you tried being mean to them?"

"Why, I thought you wanted me to be human?"

"Yes…but not all humans are nice, right? You could totally be an asshole, I see you pulling it off rather well actually." And with that Mephisto cackled like a hyena, he was just way too far into himself. However, it didn't amuse Amaimon in the least, now, because his aniue said he was an asshole-in a since- he wanted to be the opposite to piss him off… but how easy would that be for him?

"Aniue…I don't think I should go." Amaimon noted breaking the laughter on the receiving end of his line.

"Go?"

"Cram school…it isn't a good idea…"

"Why not?" Mephisto was thoroughly entertained at his brother's expense.

"I'm a demon; they hunt demons…does none of that sound weird to you?"

"Well, you're being human now right? Then there shouldn't be a problem if they don't know…right Amaimon." Although Amaimon couldn't see his brother, he was sure he was winking right then with a stupid smile spread across his face.

"ANIUE! They all know me there and YOU know that! How am I supposed to make them believe I am a human boy when they KNOW I'm a demon AND they know EXACTLY WHO. I. AM?"

"…or maybe you don't want to go because Bella-Chan will be there? Hmmm?"

"WHA…" Amaimon had totally forgotten Belial attended the cram school, he hadn't even thought about her all day; being wrapped up in everything else that went on. "A-Aniue…I" he began.

"Well, have fun Amaimon; don't lose our gamble so soon…_click_" Spoken like a true flamer.

"Bastard, he hung up on me…" He let out a large sigh and looked once again at the key he held. _I guess I have no choice…I have to go. I'll be prepared for a fight. _Walking hunched over and completely depressed, he made his way to the classroom door, slowly grabbed the handle, and walked inside.


End file.
